Kitty Want Some Milk?: (Kogitsune X Mikazuki)
by Akasha1908
Summary: It's Kogitsune's birthday, and Mikazuki got him the perfect present! Can someone say kitty cosplay? :3. This is straight smut. Please don't read if it's not your thing.
Mikazuki stood at the foot of Kogitsune's bed, adjusting the cat ears he'd pinned securely in place. The longer he waited for Kogitsune to return from his shower, the worse this idea became…

It was Kogitsune's birthday; the day their Master had breathed life into his blade. Mikazuki had struggled to find the perfect gift for his lover, but there were very few things Kogitsune desired. In fact, the only thing the towering white-haired male openly admitted to wanting was Mikazuki.

This truth had led to a brazen idea, concocted with the help of Mikazuki's best friend Tsurumaru, culminating with Mikazuki dressed as a kitty cat, waiting impatiently to surprise Kogitsune…

"It's freezing," Mikazuki muttered, trying to tug down the miniskirt just barely covering his ass. And the white lace thong he wore under it offered no protection either. The outfit in its entirety wasn't at all what Mikazuki expected. He'd let Tsurumaru do the ordering since he was better at using the Internet. In hindsight, it was probably a terrible idea.

In addition to the cat ears and miniskirt, the top that had come with the costume wasn't a top at all. Tsurumaru called it a corset, and it was the most uncomfortable thing Mikazuki had ever worn. Black with satin ties, the frilly lace that bordered the edges matched the lace of the thong and around the hem of the miniskirt. The top of the corset barely covered Mikazuki's nipples, and the bottom stopped just above his belly button. Finishing the costume off was the satin choker tied around his neck, the small attached bell dangling precariously above the middle of his collar bone. He felt utterly ridiculous, but Tsurumaru assured him this would be the perfect present for Kogitsune.

Mikazuki was about to grab the blanket off the bed and wrap it around his shivering frame when the door finally opened. Kogitsune stepped into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist with another draped around his shoulders. He whistled softly as he dried his hair, setting his shower stuff on the table by the door before turning towards the bed.

"Happy Birthday," Mikazuki said shyly, trying his best to put a bit more surprise in his tone.

Mikazuki felt the rush of heat to his cheeks, wondering if his blush had spread to the rest of his body. Swallowing nervously, Mikazuki took a deep breath, lifted his arms and curved his fingers into kitten paws like Tsurumaru had shown him.

"M-meow," Mikazuki whispered timidly.

Kogitsune looked Mikazuki up and down, his gaze so intense it was nothing short of terrifying. Mikazuki was engulfed by a wave of second thoughts, dropping his arms and tugging down the front of his skirt.

"Th-this was stupid," Mikazuki murmured, scrambling for the blanket.

"No!" Kogitsune said quickly. "Just… stand still. I want to look at you properly."

Mikazuki shifted uneasily on his feet, watching Kogitsune ease forward, slow and deliberate. He tossed the towel around his neck onto the closest chair, pulling his hair back and braiding it hastily behind his neck.

"Where did you get this outfit?" Kogitsune asked, licking his lips suggestively.

"Tsuru-chan picked it out. He… he said you would like it."

"He's right," Kogitsune replied, brushing his fingertips across Mikazuki's bare stomach. "Remind me to thank him later."

"S-so you like it? You don't think it's silly?"

Kogitsune smiled wickedly, lifting Mikazuki's chin until their gazes met. "I think it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen. You make the perfect little kitten," he added, tapping the small bell around his neck and making it jingle.

Mikazuki calmed immediately, comforted by his lover's words. Kogitsune had this way of making him feel brave and confident in his sexuality, which was the only reason Mikazuki had the courage to do something like this in the first place.

"Th-the costume's not complete," Mikazuki said hurriedly. "There's a tail, too."

"Really?" Kogitsune asked, is eyebrow lifting questioningly. "Where is it?"

Mikazuki turned, bending over the bed to reach for the missing tail.

Kogitsune sucked a strangled breath. "Dear god, where's a camera when you need one," he mumbled.

Mikazuki smiled, enjoying the lust in Kogitsune voice. Clearly he was enjoying Mikazuki's back shot.

"Then you'll be happy to know, Tsuru-chan thought of that as well." Mikazuki pointed to the night stand. "He said that's your birthday present from him. Oh, and I'm supposed to tell you it records as well."

Kogitsune lifted his crimson gaze towards the ceiling, whispering a silent "thank you" to the Heavens. "God bless that boy."

Mikazuki laughed softly, holding out the tail for Kogitsune. "I don't know how to attach it," he said, biting his lip anxiously. "See this plastic part at the end? That's the part Tsuru-chan says attaches to me, but I don't know where. He says these round ball thingies help it stay in place, but I just don't see how."

Kogitsune let out a shaky breath. "This just keeps getting better and better."

"So you know how to put it on?" Mikazuki asked excitedly. "That's a relief. Tsuru-chan said you would, but I wasn't sure."

Kogitsune smiled down at the Mikazuki, brushing a thumb across his cheek. "Would you like me to attach it now?"

Mikazuki nodded enthusiastically.

"Then take off those panties and get up on the bed," Kogitsune directed, removing the towel from around his waist. "On all fours like a good kitty."

Mikazuki's gaze fluttered down to Kogitsune's rock hard length, licking his lips in hopeful anticipation.

Kogitsune chuckled softly, turning Mikazuki around and popping him lovingly on the bottom. "On the bed. There'll be plenty of time for _that_ after I attach this tail."

Mikazuki pulled off the white lace thong, blushing at the way Kogitsune watched him intently. He started to take off the skirt too, but Kogitsune stopped him.

"No, leave that on," he said, grinning widely at Mikazuki. "I like the way it looks on you. In fact, I think we should leave it on the whole time."

Mikazuki tried to hide his smile as he climbed onto the bed. "Like this?" he asked, looking over his shoulder just in time to see Kogitsune grab the camera off the table.

"That's perfect," Kogitsune half said, half moaned, "but lift your ass a little higher. Yeah, just like that."

"Are you really going to take pictures?"

The click and flash of the camera answered that question, and suddenly Mikazuki was filled with inexplicable excitement. It all seemed so taboo, but the idea of having his picture taken in such a compromising position made him feel bold and sexy.

"Spread your ass for me," Kogitsune whispered, running his hand over Mikazuki's bottom and down the outside of his thigh.

Mikazuki pressed his chest to the bed, reaching behind him and spreading his cheeks open. When the click and flash came again, it emboldened Mikazuki. Sliding the index and middle finger of both hands into his puckered bud, he spread his hole open for his lover's viewing pleasure.

"Fuck me…" Kogitsune groaned, snapping another pic. "Stay just like that. I'm gonna rub this first one out real quick, and I want to empty it in that lovely little hole of yours."

Kogitsune climbed onto the bed behind Mikazuki, grabbing the top metal rail of the canopy bed for support. Grabbing his dripping cock, Kogitsune used his pre-cum to help moisten his strokes, his moans growing louder and more breathless as he increased his pace.

Mikazuki's dick twitched and jerked between his legs, his creamy cum leaking all over the bedspread.

"You ready?" Kogitsune bit out, sucking in a breath as he jerked his hand hard and fast. "I'm cumming!"

Mikazuki felt the tip of Kogitsune's cock rub against his stretched hole, moaning softly when the first gush of cum shot inside him. It was hard for Kogitsune to aim, so he got the thick, sticky fluid all over Mikazuki's fingers and ass. Cum dripped down the inside of Mikazuki's hole, warm and wet and deliciously slow. The feel of it was almost enough to make Mikazuki cum as well.

Kogitsune hopped down from the bed, wiping the cum from the tip of his dick onto Mikazuki right ass cheek.

"Whew, that should hold me over for a while," Kogitsune said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "Now, let's attach this tail."

Mikazuki nodded, gasping softly when two of Kogitsune's fingers unexpectedly dove into his cum-covered hole.

"I'm gonna make sure you're ready first," Kogitsune whispered comfortingly.

"You mean it goes…?!"

"Yes it does," Kogitsune answered in an amused voice. "And I can't wait to see the complete outfit."

Mikazuki tensed in a combination of fear and anticipation.

"Relax, kitten," Kogitsune murmured softly. "Just imagine this is me sliding inside you."

With practiced ease, Kogitsune pushed the first plastic ball inside Mikazuki. It was a tight fit, but the pressure felt amazing.

"How's that feel?" Kogitsune asked in a pained voice.

"So good," Mikazuki moaned, wriggling his hips impatiently.

Kogitsune laughed softly, pushing in the second and third plastic ball. "You're so wet," he whispered in a guttural voice. "It just slides right in. Three more to go, kitten, can you take it?"

In response, Mikazuki reached back, helping Kogitsune push the fourth and fifth balls into his ass.

Kogitsune laughed, the sound deep and throaty. "And you wonder why I love you so much," he said, popping the last ball into Mikazuki's hole. "Now be a good boy and stand up for me."

Mikazuki shook his head. There was no way he could move let alone stand.

"You can do it," Kogitsune cooed, helping Mikazuki up onto his knees.

"Hah… I can't, Kogi. It's too tight…!"

"Yes you can. See? You've already got one foot on the floor. Now the next. Good, just like that."

Once Mikazuki was upright, Kogitsune released him and took a step back. The towering Sword could hardly contain his excitement as he stared wantonly at Mikazuki.

"If you only knew how incredible you look right now. All flushed and teary-eyed…" His gaze traveled lower, landing on Mikazuki's hard and exposed cock peeking out from underneath the hem of his frilly skirt. "Heaven help me," he moaned. "Do that meow thing again."

Mikazuki lifted his arms, gasping softly as the plastic beads massaged his sensitive core with each move he made. Curling his fingers into paws again, he raised them to his cheeks.

"M-me…meow."

Kogitsune bit his bent index finger, taking several calming breaths. "This is the single greatest moment of my life. Turn a bit to the side and do it again. I wanna see that tail."

Mikazuki moaned as he turned, the fabric of his tail scraping the floor. "M-meow," he whispered.

"Nope, I stand corrected. That was the single greatest moment of my life."

"Kogi, I can't… stay like this… much longer," Mikazuki gasped.

Kogitsune pressed his finger to his lips. "Cats can't talk," he said with a wink. "Now, get on your hands and knees and crawl over here."

Mikazuki shivered at the command in Kogitsune's voice, slowly lowering himself to the ground.

"That's it," Kogitsune breathed, taking his cock into his hand and stroking it as he watched Mikazuki struggle towards him. "Wag that tail for me."

Mikazuki shook his hips, moaning loudly as his ass clenched around the anal beads. He started to speak, but decided against it. Instead he purred, looking up at Kogitsune through his veil of tears.

"Meow."

Kogitsune bit back a curse, squeezing the base of his cock tightly. "You're gonna make me cum little kitten. Hurry up so I can bust all over that pretty little face of yours."

Mikazuki reached out, using Kogitsune's legs to pull himself up. He was so close to cumming he could hardly see straight, but he forced his vision to focus. He loved sucking Kogitsune's dick. Loved the way his creamy cum tasted. This is what he wanted. This is what he was waiting for…

"Meow," Mikazuki said, flicking the tip of Kogitsune's dick with his tongue.

"You can do better than that," Kogitsune said, petting Mikazuki on head. "Lick it properly."

Mikazuki did as his owner commanded, licking up and down the thick length before sucking the tip into his mouth.

Kogitsune groaned softly, grabbing the bedframe for support. "I love watching you suck my dick," he murmured. "You're always so desperate for my cum."

Mikazuki's hole twitched excitedly, sucking the beads in deeper. Kogitsune was right. He wanted it so bad he could hardly control himself. He took Kogitsune's entire dick into his mouth, using the back of his throat to massage the tip of his lover's swollen length.

"You want it, don't you?" Kogitsune chuckled, his soft laughter ending on a low moan. "My little kitten needs his milk."

Mikazuki could feel Kogitsune's orgasm rush forward and prepared himself to swallow every last drop. To his surprise, Kogitsune pulled his dick free just before he shot his load.

"Open your mouth!" Kogitsune growled, grabbing Mikazuki by his hair and yanking his head back.

Cum poured into Mikazuki's open mouth, dripping down his chin and out the corner of his lips.

"Lick the tip," Kogitsune grunted, his voice almost pleading.

Mikazuki lapped up the cum gushing from his lover's cock, lifting his hand to catch the rest. When Kogitsune had nothing left to pump out, Mikazuki bent over and started to lick the cum from his hand.

"God damn you're beautiful," Kogitsune whispered, forcing Mikazuki's face down to the floor. "But don't forget the cum… I mean, the milk that spilled on the floor."

Greedily, Mikazuki licked the cum from ground, twisting and turning his hips so the anal beads moved inside him.

"I'm still hard, kitten," Kogitsune snickered, walking around Mikazuki's bent frame. "Seeing you like this… It might be some time before you and I are done."

Mikazuki shivered at the promise in Kogitsune's voice, turning his head in time to see Kogitsune take up a spot behind him. Grabbing the tail, Kogitsune slowly pulled it free, bead by glorious bead.

"You ready for the real thing, kitten? You must be so wet and ready by now."

The last bead popped out of Mikazuki's ass with a deliciously wet sound, and Kogitsune wasted no time replacing it with his throbbing cock.

"I'm going to ruin you, kitten," Kogitsune whispered, burying his dick to the hilt. "I'm going to fill you with so much cum you'll be leaking my babies for a week."

Mikazuki rocked his hips, moving Kogitsune's cock in and out of his sopping wet hole. "Meow," he murmured, working to reach his own orgasm.

Kogitsune chuckled softly, pulling Mikazuki up so that his back was pressed up against his muscular chest. Reaching around, Kogitsune took hold of Mikazuki leaking cock and squeezed it painfully.

"Not yet, kitten. You can't cum until your owner says so." Seeming to enjoy the way Mikazuki whimpered and begged, Kogitsune pressed a chaste kiss to his lover's temple. "Remember, this day is about me and my pleasure. Understand?"

Mikazuki nodded weakly, bringing an almost sinister smile to Kogitsune's lips.

"Happy birthday to me…"

 **END~**


End file.
